


A little alone time

by Captainforacause



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay, Kink, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainforacause/pseuds/Captainforacause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Steve doesn't like to ask favours of Bucky.... But the result never ceases to please.</p>
<p>[M/M, implied pairing, solo. Don't like, don't read!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little alone time

His hand moved, slow and graceful; up, down, up, down, but that wasn't what he concentrated on - far from it. Steve couldn't care for what his hand was doing, it could roam free for all he knew and the soldier wouldn't dare make an attempt to stop it. No, his body and soul were glued to the imagery that danced behind his eyelids; the vivid, silvery-blue of big, doe eyes, and the chocolate brown strands of slightly dishevelled hair. In fact, he probably could have got off to that and nothing else...

But Steve was greedy, he needed more. 

Soon he was peeling his own shirt away from the clammy expanse of his own chest and discarding his jeans to the far corner of his room, returning his hand to it's previous task of cradling the moderate heft of his distended cock. Up, down, up, down; now he added a twist, a simple flick of his wrist that bubbled a hushed purr from his parted lips, and there was a new image, same hair and face but lower, much, much lower, with pretty pink lips stretched to excess around him. What a fantastic sight, one that summoned a lax sensation in his spine and an awkward shift of his hips - no one said masturbating had to be pretty. 

Faster now, his hips rocked in unison with his hand, matching it for pace as Steven laid himself back against the sheets with a legitimate groan. Thumb and forefinger teased around the helmet of his cock, through the slit, along the frenulum, and over the thick vein that adorned it's underside; mimicking the figment of his imagination as it switched things up, used him as it saw fit till he was mewling out the overly-familiar name like a prayer. 

Close, so damn close he was practically heaving atop the bedsheets as precum traced a rivulet under his pumping fingers, the brunet in his mind almost stroke for stroke with him, catching the Captain's gaze and holding it as a primal growl parted the imaginary man's lips. That was it, that was all he needed to throw himself over the edge, ecstasy pooling hot and fast beneath his tailbone to climb like a spring-loaded pulse up through his balls and to the head of his cock as Steve came; painting himself white. "B-Bucky~" He was lost in the pleasure, caught in a shuddering mess with little to do but watch as the figment of his dreams whispered possessive nothings in his ear and smoothed cum into his chest, belly, and cheek like a mark of ownership...

"F-fuck..." James was gonna kill him.... There was cum on the sheets again.


End file.
